Ya no me destruyas
by sshunz
Summary: El amor no debe de llegar a convertirse en una tortura para el alma. Llega un momento en que el "Amor" no es suficiente y debemos de saber que es más importante para nosotros
1. Chapter 1

Era un día muy cálido, demasiado. Han pasado tanto tiempo desde que no los veo.

No he visto a Shun. La última vez que supe de él ya se había casado con Mei, una tierna chica. Ya tienen una bella niña llamada Ai. Yo asistí a sus tres años de la pequeña criatura. La mamá de cabellos y ojos negros y la niña es su imagen, solo que con los ojos de Shun. En esa pequeña reunión fue que supe de él. En la reunión que hubo por el cumpleaños de la pequeña.

De Hyoga no supe de él desde que nació su segundo hijo. Él decidió casarse con la encantadora Freya. Ella conserva su peculiar encanto después de ser madre dos veces. Su primer hijo que es varón de nombre Camus, como un tributo a un gran maestro que tuvo y él que vi nacer se llamó Cristián. Este hacía referencia a Kristal, su maestro de Siberia. Ambos vivían en Asgard y con otra casa en Siberia. Ambos lados llenos de frío glaciar.

De Shiryu ni se diga. Como era de esperarse se casó con la bella Shunrei. La última ocasión que los vi, fue cuando me pidieron de favor que mandara a su hijo a entrenar con un maestro. Me dijeron que querían que su hijo fuera el caballero dorado más poderoso de los 12. Obviamente yo no acepté. Ellos se enfadaron bastante ante mi rechazo de su oferta. Esta vez, pensé que sería mejor que lo educaran ellos, pero ya no quiero desintegrar familias en mi nombre. Athena. He escuchado rumores que tuvieron una niña y que Shunrei, queriéndose ver distinta se cortó toda su enorme melena y ahora tiene un nuevo look.

Seiya. Mi caballero protector de toda una vida. Él decidió estar con su compañera de la infancia: Miho. Aquella chica de cabellos azules y corazón de oro. Ellos tuvieron una hija. Se parece a su mamá, solo que con el color de ojos y cabello que su padre. La última vez que los vi juntos fue el día de su boda, la cual yo pague como recompensa de su trabajo. Fue muy sencilla, pero muy emotiva. No te confundas, al caballero de Pegaso lo he visto tantas veces después de que se casara. Aún mantenemos un contacto muy íntimo.

Hoy a mis 29 años, después de ver más de lo que una persona normal vería en toda su vida, he decidido conceder el milagro de la vida. Exacto, estoy embarazada. No tengo más de 6 meses, pero mi embarazo se empieza a notar

Hoy el cielo está completamente despejado. Mi vestido para embarazada es un color morado. Si quieres saber quién es el padre tienes que abrir tu mente. Vete haciendo a la idea que no es mi esposo. No estoy felizmente casada con él, ni es el típico sujeto que te encuentras en una cafetería y piensas que con él tendrás la mejor vida. No, nada de eso.

Esta vez estoy en el jardín. Como me gustaría en estos momentos tener a alguien con quien compartir. Son las 12 de la tarde. Mi bebé está sano. He estado rezando y levantando plegarias para que mi hermana, Artemisa, interceda por mi hijo ante mi padre y venga cuando nazca.

— Tatsumi.

— No se levante, ¿Qué desea? — intente no esforzarme, pues últimamente he hecho demasiados corajes, y no precisamente por las guerras santas.

— Por favor, tráeme un vaso con agua.

El sol era muy sofocante, pero yo estaba en mi terraza pensando. Pude invitar a mi segunda familia: los caballeros.

Llamé a Shun. Él aceptó con mucho gusto, y preguntó que si podía llevar a su familia, y acepté gustosa.

Nadie más que Tatsumi sabe de mi embarazo. Nadie salvo mi hermana y los dioses. Se sorprenderán al verme en este estado.

Luego llamé a Ikki, alguien difícil de encontrar. Él no ha hecho familia. A sus 31 años no ha tenido ninguna novia. Él trabaja de administrador en mi empresa. Sé que pensarás que como no tengo contacto con mi administrador, pero cuando son horas de trabajo está en la oficina y es cuando puedo llamarlo. Afortunadamente, hoy es el caso. Costó mucho trabajo convencerlo de venir, pero finalmente aceptó.

Comunicarme con Shiryu me costó más trabajo. No tanto de saber su número o algo por el estilo, sino por la discusión anterior que habíamos mantenido. Mi orgullo cedió, en agradecimiento a que siempre me protegió con su alma. Él aceptó, y dijo que llevaría a su familia.

Cuando escucho eso, me hace pensar que yo en un futuro muy cercano haré lo mismo cuando me inviten a sus reuniones.

Hablar con Hyoga fue de lo más reconfortante. Primero platique con Hilda, la cual me dijo que ella también tenía un bebé. No quise preguntar de quien era, pues no es muy educado. Freya contestó después y le di mi invitación Preguntó que si llevarían los demás a sus hijos. Conteste que sí, y que me encantaría que llevará a sus hijos.

En mi lista de números frecuentes esta él. Seiya contesta. Está fue nuestra conversación. Aclaración. NADIE más que Tatsumi y los dioses saben de mi bebé.

— ¿Hola? — digo yo

— Hoy no, Saori. Estoy muy ocupado, con el trabajo y la casa

— No te quiero molestar. Pero en la noche va haber una fiesta, te quería invitar, a ti y tu familia.

— Veré si Miho quiere ir.

— Te extraño

— Sabes que te amo. Pero el trabajo y Miho constantemente detrás de mí no te he podido ver

— ¿Y en 6 meses no has tenido ni un minuto para verme?

— Ya te dije porque. Al rato vamos, pero te quiero

— Siempre es lo mismo, sabes que yo te necesito a mi lado, no al de ella.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Abandono a mi hija Atenea? Porque por ti le puse ese nombre.

— Olvídalo.

— ¿Olvídalo? Sabes… yo te quiero, por eso te llamo y te busco. No puedo vivir sin ti y lo sabes

— Te quiero. Nos vemos al rato

— Nos vemos. A ver Atenea, saluda. Hola — una voz chillona y de una pequeña se escucha en el altavoz. Cuelgo.

Tal vez ya presientes cual es el padre. Sí, es él. Seiya. No me critiques, mejor te platico mi situación.

Terminando la Guerra contra Hades, Miho lo cuidó y mimó hasta que yo recuperé todas mis fuerzas para que el efecto de la espada se terminara. Él le agradeció a ella por semejante sacrificio. Yo lo besé cuando sano y él me dijo que no podía hacerle eso a Miho, que ella era demasiado buena para sufrir por amor. Yo le dije que si él me amaba que tenía que demostrármelo. Desde ese día mantenía una relación conmigo y con ella al mismo tiempo. Se casó con ella y yo ese día terminé con él. Cuando tuvo a su primera hija me dijo que le puso Atenea por mí, que viera cuanto me amaba y que siempre he estado en su mente y corazón. Tal vez mi soledad o mi amor hizo que lo perdonará y que lo volviera a aceptar. El último día que lo vi, le dije que pasaría se quedaba embarazada y me dijo "No lo sé, tal vez lo mismo de siempre" Su respuesta final. Es obvio que yo me deprimí, pues estaba con un niño en mi vientre, y él no lo deseaba tanto como yo. Calle y esto nos lleva al presente.

Preparo (o mando a Tatsumi) para la fiesta. Siento ganas de llorar, de reír. No sé si son mis hormonas, o es el simple hecho que después de 6 meses lo veré, o mejor dicho, los veremos.

Ya el cielo se pinta de azul marino, el cielo que tenía pincelazos color blanco se torna oscuro como el azul profundo de los ojos de Ikki. Ikki, es un misterio.

El primero en llegar es Shun, el cual me felicita y me da un abrazo. Mei y Ai hacen lo mismo.

— ¿Quién es el papá? — dice la niña

— Es un ser maravillo. Algún día lo conocerás

— Ya no preguntes, hija. Ve a jugar.

Luego llegó Hyoga con Freya y sus dos hijos. Camus y Ai se fueron a jugar en el comedor. Fingían ser esposos y que Camus cocinaba y Ai se iba a trabajar de maestra como alumno a Cristián.

Después de ellos se presentaron Shiryu y Shunrei. La primera acción del Caballero de Dragón fue abrazarme muy fuerte y luego ponerse de rodillas y llorar.

— Athena, Diosa mía, como pude faltarte al respeto con mi actitud ante tu decisión. Hasta hoy comprendo que tu inmenso amor no tiene fronteras.

— Oh. — Nos abrazamos y él lloró. Aun no entiendo porque. Sé que tal vez se dio cuenta que necesitaba a su hijo a su lado, y yo no quise ser causa de la separación de un hijo de su padre.

Tal vez por eso aún no me animo a decirle que Seiya que deje a su esposa. No, yo no volveré a ser esa persona que dejaba que todos sufrieran por ella, no más.

La pequeña Ai se cansa y se va con su padre que la cargue. Ella empieza a jugar con los cabellos de su papá y me sonríe. Si yo eligiera que será mi bebé, diría que niña, aunque así fuera varón lo querría igual.

Mi corazón se para al verlo. Me ve con una sonrisa, pero abrazando a su esposa y cargando a la pequeña Atenea. Ella va a alcanzar a sus amiguitos, el hijo de Shiryu y de Hyoga.

Seiya saluda a todos y se sienta a mi lado junto con Miho. Ella se emociona a verme embarazada y me ve con ojos de tristeza, como de lástima.

— Lo lamento — dice susurrándome

— ¿Qué cosa? — digo desconcertada

— Lo del padre de tu hijo. Seiya me dijo que murió por corromper tu cuerpo virgen. — nuestras manos se entrelazan y ella llora desconsoladamente.

Shun empieza a llorar en silencio al igual que su esposa y se toman las manos.

— Por eso no le querías decir a Ai quien era el padre... Saori cuentas con mi apoyo y con él mi familia — se levanta y me abraza algo fuerte, pero con cuidado de no lastimar mi bebé.

— También con el nuestro — Dice Hyoga, abrazando a su esposa que llora mucho.

— Definitivamente con él nuestro también — dice Shiryu tomando de la mano a Shunrei, quien abrazó más a su hijo.

— Gracias. — Solo tomo mi vientre y lo acaricio, pues no sé cómo reaccionar.

— Athena — Dice Ikki. Me saluda y me felicita por mi bebé. — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué todos lloran?

— El padre del hijo que espera Saori a muerto — dice su hermano menor, todavía llorando

— ¿Quién era?

— Era... — ¡Ikki! Maldita sea la hora en que te invite. Ahora tendré que pensar rápido e inventarme un sujeto — un simple mortal. Su nombre era Se...Bastián. Lo conocí en un café y nos enamoramos y todo terminó cuando los dioses supieron que corrompió mi cuerpo casto y... el resto es historia — finjo llorar desconsoladamente.

Seiya... ¿Cómo pudiste? Una cosa es fingir que no me amas pero otra muy distinta es negar tu paternidad de esa forma...

— Seiya, ¿Me ayudas a llevar los vasos con agua?

— Sí. Vuelvo — le da un beso en la boca a Miho y me sigue a la cocina

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

— ¿Cómo si jamás me diste la oportunidad?

Me toma del brazo muy fuerte, casi me lastima. Una lágrima corre por mi rostro, jamás pensé que ese caballero de armadura reluciente llegará algún día a lastimarme de alguna manera...

 ** _Nota:_** _Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! Es una pequeña historia que está contada por dos puntos de vista, espero que lean las dos :P. Solo para comentarles que espero que sus fiestas decembrinas (creyentes o no) hayan sido fabulosas y que se le hayan pasado con su familia :) También para invitarlos a leer mi blog. La dirección está en mi perfil. Asimismo a ver la app de FanFiction, que si no la conocen, es muy genial, descargas historias y puedes leerlas sin conexión. Dejen sus review y sus comentarios ¡POR FAVOR!_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

— Seiya suéltame o te juro que grito

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Ikki llega y automáticamente Seiya me suelta

— Nada de tu incumbencia.

— Calma tu lenguaje conmigo, burro.— Dijo Ikki de un modo friolento

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? — Dijo mientras una lágrima recorre mi rostro e inmediatamente la limpio

— Voy a salir. Vuelvo en un instante, me pareció escuchar algo.

Veo como Seiya sale lentamente de la cocina y regresa a la sala

— Si, está bien.

— Saori, cuentas con otros cuatro caballeros que lucharían por ti. Y me tienes a mí que daría la vida por ti sin dudarlo, pues yo no tengo nada que perder.

Sale de la cocina dejándome muy pensativa. ¿Será que le gusto? No, eso lo dijo con un tono tan... de amigos para ser amor. Lo más seguro es que sienta lástima por mí, mi hijo y mi novio falso muerto

— Tía Saori, ¿Qué te pasa?

La niña de Shun entra por la puerta y hace que me concentre el porqué de la reunión

— Nada, mi amor. Solo que lloro por la felicidad de que todos estemos reunidos y en paz.

— Oh. Nos vemos, voy a jugar con Camus.

Un mensaje de texto llega a mi teléfono móvil.

"Sube a tu habitación, tenemos que hablar"

No sé por qué, pero subí de inmediato.

Me di cuenta que mi corazón se volcaba al pensar que él es el que quiere solucionar las cosas.

Rin...

— Hola, lamento lo que sucedió

— No importa. Sé que lo lamentas

— No planearas vivir todo el resto de tus días enfadada por eso. Sabes que yo te adoro y un hijo contigo es lo maravilloso del mundo, sobre todo si es varón

— Si, lo sé, pero no entiendo porque te gusta verme llorar al despertar y saber que tienes que inventar una buena excusa, en vez de despedirnos para que tú te vayas a tu trabajo

— ¿Qué? Pensé que me comprendías. Pero dime, ¿podemos volver a estar bien?

— No… no lo creo

— Hemos pasado cosas peores juntos, ¿No? Yo he estado siempre para ti, y ahora estaré también para nuestro hijo, juntos

— Si, pero yo necesito algo más que saber que estás para mí, necesito que en realidad lo estés

— Lo estoy. Te amo

Sus palabras hacen que mi corazón que planeaba fuera de acero, se pusiera blando como un cojín. Su sola voz hace que lo absuelva de toda culpa, que todo el daño que me causa pase a segundo plano

— Perdón por ser tan orgullosa

— No te disculpes, perdón por ser tan tonto

— Ja, te amo

— Yo te amo, te adoro. Eres mi diosa, eres mi todo.

Lo dudo, pero qué más puedo hacer, solo cuelgo después de oír eso. Soy tan débil.

Bajo las escaleras cuando alguien abre la puerta

Entra una joven de cabellos rubios, ojos obsidiana y una figura celestial. Mi hermana mitológica, Artemisa.

He de decir que he pensado en ella, esperaba que bajara desde el cielo y me amparara, que me protegiera como hermana mayor mía.

— Bueno, les presento a Ariadna. La encontré vagando por la casa. — Dice Ikki, quien tiene un brillo en los ojos distinto al de hace un rato, se ve tan feliz, pero su voz dice lo contrario

— Hola. ¿Puedo pasar al baño? — Mi hermana Artemisa con mímica me da a entender que quiere que yo vaya con ella al sanitario, y yo me muero de ganas por platicar con ella, como no ir

— No, Ikki. Yo le muestro donde está. — Me levanto con micho cuidado, pues últimamente he tenido muchos corajes y en mi estado sería muy malo que me cayera o algo así

Cuando por fin estamos solas, no me contengo las inmensas ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos y darle un pequeño pero sincero beso, mientras la abrazo. Cuando estoy junto con ella, siento un alivio profundo que recorre mi piel

— Oh, hermana. ¿Pero cómo...? Estoy feliz que estés aquí, conmigo. Te necesito como nunca creí necesitar a alguien.

— Athena, estoy feliz de verte. Pero, en serio. ¿Me perdonaste? — un aire de melancolía se escucha en su voz. Ella se siente culpable por no haberme defendido ante los Olimpos y no hacer nada cuando estos me atacaron

— Claro. Yo sabía que vendrías. Solo que... ¿ Por qué mentiste en tu nombre?

— No me iba a presentar así. "Hola, soy Artemisa. Si, la misma que intentó matarlos". Pero, he venido de paso.

— ¿Cómo? — me dio una punzada en el estómago, al mismo tiempo que mi garganta se cerraba

— Entiende, el cielo me necesita. Además, este es tu mundo, no el mío.

— Quédate, por lo menos hasta que nazca mi bebé. Por favor. Te lo ruego

Me toma de ambos brazos, para que mi mirada este fija en ella, me besa la frente y sollozando me dice

— Athena, no puedo. Me quedaré hasta mañana. Pero, te prometo volver cuando nazca mi sobrino. Te amo.

— Yo igual. Te he extrañado mucho.

Ambas lloramos mientras nos abrazamos. Como tenemos que volver a la sala, nos secamos las lágrimas y volvemos como si nada.

Para ambientalizar el lugar, pusieron música. Todos bailaban muy bonito, pero yo me moría de envidia al ver como Seiya bailaba con Miho y su hija. Tal vez mi hijo nunca sabrá que Seiya es su padre, que él jamás tendrá conciencia que tiene una media hermana y que además su padre tiene otra mujer. Yo me encargaré que no pase esa pena

Entonces, de la nada empieza la canción de "Vía Láctea"

Seiya se sienta y me ve. Una sonrisa coqueta se le escapa, yo no dudo en sonrojarme y pensar en lo mucho que amo como me mira, en lo mucho que lo quiero.

Se levanta y se acerca a mi oreja, suavemente me invita a bailar con él, con ese tipo de estrategias siempre me desarma

— ¿Qué pasa, Saori? Estas temblando

Me pongo nerviosa al ver a mi hermana observándome, cuidando cada movimiento que doy, me siento como presa siendo asechada por su cazador

— Nada, solo quiero estar contigo

Mi cabeza se recarga sobre su pecho, sintiendo cada latido que expulsa. Mi corazón está a todo vapor, mientras que el suyo es tranquilo y arrulla a mis nervios

En esa posición viene a mí un recuerdo, el más bello que tengo. Es la noche en la que lo perdoné, donde me dijo sus condiciones y limitaciones, pero me dijo todo el amor que tenía hacía mí, que lo que tenía con Miho era terrenal, pero nuestro amor es más que eso. Ese día por fin me sentí protegida, respaldada por alguien que es capaz de dar su vida por mí.

— Saori…

— Perdón, ¿Me hablas?

— Si, amor. Te fuiste

— ¿Amor? — repito sus palabras susurrando, pues él jamás me dije ninguna palabra de cariño en público

— ¿Te moleste?

— No, me sorprendiste. Me encanta que me llames así, me encantas tú

Me da una ligera vuelta y me trae a sí, y me pega a su cuerpo. Mis piernas no soportan tal mirada y creo que empiezan a hacerse blandas, pues siento que me caigo.

Creo que se percata de mi debilidad en mis piernas y me toma fuerte de la cintura, me pega a su figura y descaradamente me muerde mi oreja. Un leve gemido escapa de mi boca, donde nace la nueva necesidad de besarlo

— Te amo, no me obligues a alejarme de ti. Quiero despertar sabiendo que estas para mi

— No Seiya. Yo no me voy a alejar jamás de ti, no podría

Siento que empiezo a sudar, mis mejillas se sonrojan y mi piel comienza a excitarse

Lo necesito tanto, creo que lo ocupo más que al mismo aire, por el renunciaría a todo lo que poseo, a todo mi ser. Creo que él lo sabe, y también creo que se aprovecha de eso

— Nadie nos presta atención. Creo que es momento de decirte que... te amo. Ya te lo dije pero quiero que lo sepas siempre

— Seiya, ¿Renunciarías a mi o a Miho?

— ¿Cómo? — su sonrisa coqueta se pierde entre su mirada, parece de hielo que provoca que yo igual pierda el calor de mis mejillas

— Si tuvieras que elegir…

— Ohm… — toma mi mano delicadamente y la besa. — A ti. Pero en este caso hay una niña de por medio.

— Si… creo que mi error fue…

— ¿Qué?

— Nada. Olvídalo, una tontería

Pensé que diferencia había entre la hija que tiene y el hijo que voy a tener, mi pequeño. Ahora que lo pienso, no he tenido tiempo de nombrar a mi bebé, pero eso es lo menos importante ahora

Termina la canción y me siento, un poco cansada. Mi hermana ha llegado a entenderse tan bien con Ikki que bailan juntos, se ven muy bien, juntos, por lo menos ella se buscó uno soltero.

Termina la canción de "Luna", que Artemisa bailó con Ikki y va directamente a la cocina

— Ahorita vuelvo — Seiya se levanta y va directamente a la cocina. Conociéndolo sé que puede llegar a ser un poco coqueto, pero no sé si lo haría con mi propia hermana  
Un ataque de celos me da y voy a la cocina. Ikki me ayuda a levantarme y me lleva de su brazo.

Escucho su risa de Artemisa, Ikki parece haber escuchado lo inaudible para mí porque reacciona de manera algo predecible para el

— Déjala en paz. Que si en la tarde te perdone ahora no vas a salir de esta

— ¿Qué pasa? — entro detrás de Ikki, con un poco de retraso

Artemisa me ve con una mueca de disgusto, no por mí, sino por Seiya.

— Nada. Solo vine por agua — responde mi hermana mientras alza un vaso medio lleno

— ¿Y qué haces aquí, Seiya? Deberías ir con tu esposa — sentí una bofetada verbal, Ikki lo dijo, sé que no era su intención que yo me sintiera incómoda por eso, pero al recordar que él ya tiene una mujer a su lado me duele

— Mira, Ikki. Para empezar tú no me ordenas nada. Ya me voy antes que esto se ponga peor de lo que ya está. — Ese tono que usa, también lo utiliza conmigo cuando quiere evadir algo.

— Cobarde... — Ikki quiere sentir que ganó el encuentro

— ¿Que... dijiste? — Mi amor se regresa un poco enojado e indignado por cómo fue llamado

— Lo que oíste, Pegaso.

— No te rompo la cara solo porque una preocupación como esta y Saori se pondría mala y... — Seiya… se escuda por mí, aunque sé eso no le interesa mucho

— ¿Y ahora si temes por tu hijo? — Mi hermana reveló mi secreto, un secreto que no recuerdo haberle contado, pero ella es muy lista para no darse cuenta. Me ve con ganas de sacudirme y que le reclame algo

— Cállate

Seiya puso su fuerte mano en el rostro de mi hermana, está roja su mejilla como un tomate y siento pánico y miedo por el hombre que amo ¿Cómo pudo golpear a una mujer?

Mis ojos se cierran brevemente, tratando de tranquilizarme y no pensar en ello… Si fue capaz de eso ¿Qué me puede hacer a mí?

— Eres un... — Ikki se acerca a Seiya y empieza a golpearlo. Yo me siento culpable por ello.

— ¡Saori!

Es lo último que escucho. Sentí un poco de miedo porque Seiya me debe de proteger contra el mal, no alejarme de los que más quiero. Quedo inconsciente, en esos breves momentos mi mente viaja en un vacío sin rumbo. Mi mente está en blanco

Una luz empieza a verse a través de mis ojos, despierto en una cama rodeada por Ikki, Artemisa y él

— Ya no... Peleen

Mi voz es más débil de lo que pensé, al parecer si estoy un poco mal.

Seiya se arrodilla a mi lado, toma mi mano y llora. Veo la angustia en sus ojos cafés, pero hay veces que no sé ni que pensar.

— ¿Que ocurre, hermano?

Shun llega corriendo, está agitado y me ve con un poco de tristeza, sus ojos son tan transparentes que no hay duda

Todos me ven con lástima "A parte de viuda, enferma" eso hace que yo me sienta peor conmigo y empeore mi situación

— Quisiera estar a solas con mi... nueva amiga.

— Saori... vas a estar bien. Te quiero mucho y me muero por conocer a tu hijo — Miho me regala una sonrisa sincera, una razón más por la que yo me desborono en mi interior. ¿Seré mala?

— Gracias, Miho.

Seiya se levanta, se limpia los ojos y abraza a su esposa mientras todos salen.

La abraza a ella pero piensa en mí bienestar, eso me repito para consolarme

— Hermana... dime que no soy tan obvia. – le digo a Artemisa una vez solas

— ¿De qué?

—Con lo de Seiya – un rubor se presenta en mis mejillas

— Algo... pero porque no lo obligas a decidir. No es justo para nadie, ni para Miho ni para ti.

— Lo sé… pero no puedo dejarlo ir. Artemisa, yo lo amo

Me ve con una cara de… indescriptible pero eso me consuela y hace que agradezca que esté aquí para mí

 _ **Nota**_ _: Espero que les guste mucho, ya sé que no pude poner la letra de la canción pero a mí me encanta. Espero muy gustosa sus review, que esta historia que era un fic pequeño se va a hacer grande. :D Tengo algunas ideas, que gracias a mi amiga Dakota Spencer (le recomiendo leer alguno de sus Fics) se me prendió un poco el foco_

 _También me gustaría que le echaran un vistazo a mi fic "Luna" que es está historia pero desde el punto de vista de Artemisa, que están hermosos los dos_

 _No olviden comentar, lo que se les ocurra sobre el fic, que está hecho con mucho amor y cariño_

 _ **Kaeri:**_ _Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que espero que leas este capítulo y te guste la continuidad de la historia. Si, lo sé, en este fic todos queremos darle un buena lección al caballero de Pegaso jaja_

 _ **anakarenina1303:**_ _Que bueno que te haya agradado y que pienses eso de mi historia :3. Espero que sigas leyendo_

 _Una pre- disculpa si tardo mucho en actualizar pero estoy ajetreada y cuando me bloqueo me pongo a escribir :D por eso no avanzo mucho_

 _Un dato curioso es que lo que dice en la imagen de Saori es "No me destruyas" en japonés, un poco mal pero es un intento (Nos soy tan buena trazando en Paint)XD_

 _ **Con amor**_

 _ **Sshunz :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Una semana entera ha pasado desde la visita de mi hermana. En este instante me encuentro haciéndome un ultrasonido, el gel que me ponen en mi vientre es algo frío, pero vale la pena por ver el desarrollo de mi hijo

— Felicidades, señora. Está muy sano, pero lo que me preocupa no es el hijo, sino el estado de salud de la madre

Mi boca se queda paralizada, él es un médico muy importante en mi familia. Atendió a mi abuelo los últimos instantes de su vida y siempre hemos confiado en sus milagrosas manos y sus vastos conocimientos en la ciencia humana

— Es que… he tenido problemas.

— ¿Con el padre, no? Mire, yo no la juzgo, pero yo le recomendaría que lo deje. Su abuelo estaría muy triste si la viera en este estado de tristeza. Hombres habremos muchos, si es que quedarse sola le preocupa. Pero en mi humilde opinión, una mujer puede valerse por sí misma y salir adelante.

— Gracias — sus palabras llegan a lo más profundo de mi corazón. Sé que no es el único hombre en la Tierra, pero si al único que amo en todo el Universo

Unos pasos se escuchan por la sala de espera

— Perdón por la tardanza. Buenas tardes, Doctor — se inclina para besarme mi frente — Hola, mi amor. Tuve que atender otros asuntos.

Mi mirada de fingida comprensión hace que el doctor Cervantes se moleste un poco, pero conteniéndose comenta

— ¿Es usted el padre?

— Si, doctor. ¿Por qué?

— Ha, necesito platicar con usted sobre el estado de su esposa. Es algo que me preocupa demasiado, y necesito conversarlo y que usted tome sus precauciones

Entiendo que el Doctor Cervantes quiere que los deje a solas, así que me alisto y salgo de aquella recámara. El consultorio es bastante amplio, y el doctor tiene muchos enfermeros que son de lo más amables conmigo. Me he de atrever a decir que son de lo más coquetos, pero mi corazón sólo tiene un dueño

En ese instante efímero de tranquilidad, me pongo a meditar que lo mejor es no saber si es niño o niña, mejor que el tiempo decida. Si Seiya y yo tenemos problemas, una niña (según él) empeoraría las cosas. Mejor no toco el tema.

Seiya abre la puerta de la habitación, y en cuanto lo veo me paro en automático.

— Vamos — Utiliza conmigo un tono bastante grosero y seco. Ha de estar enfadado por algo que Cervantes le dijo. Me toma de la muñeca fuertemente y nos subimos a la limusina negra

Ya dentro del automóvil, suelta mi muñeca hinchada y rojiza y sus tiernos ojos cafés se convierten en dos espadas que me atraviesan.

— ¿Qué le comentaste al doctor? – Explotó contra mí en cuestión de segundos.

— Nada, solo lo que me pregunto. — Mi voz es muy endeble. Me siento indefensa, débil y con mucho miedo.

— No vuelvas a salir sola ¿Entiendes? No quiero que piensen que falta quien vele por ti y por tu hijo

— Nuestro hijo, Seiya. — Mi cuerpo me traiciona y empieza a temblar como gelatina. — Y no sabe su que más me gustaría tener un hombre que realmente vele por mí, no alguien que solo dice estarlo

— Saori, cállate. Vengo de pelear con Miho y ahora tú.

— Yo no te obligo a nada. Estas con ella porque quieres, y me buscas porque me necesitas. Yo no soy la culpable de tus…

— ¿Mis que, Saori? — Me ve con furia, casi de mis labios sale una palabra altamente grosera y altisonante, pero me contuve

— Nada, Pegaso. Yo no soy de tu propiedad, soy un ser libre y mi hijo será solo mío si eso quieres

— No — sus ojos cambian repentinamente y se tornar un poco preocupados y con ternura, y me dice dulcemente — Perdón. Pero no me gusta que te sientas sola, porque yo realmente estoy contigo. Te amo y perdón por celarte tanto, pero ese doctor insinuó tantas cosas que me hizo enloquecer

Las palabras del doctor, más la actitud de mi santo, hacen que estas reboten en mi cabeza y la idea de dejar a Seiya se hace cada vez más fuerte… ¿Y si por fin lo dejo y soy libre?

 ** _Nota:_** __ _Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! Otro capítulo donde hago sufrir a Saori…. :( pero quien la manda a no saber amarse a sí misma. No se pierdan otro capítulo de esta intrigante historia. ¿Tú qué harías? Deja tu comentario ;)_

 _ **Lucykailu:**_ _:O Qué razón… no lo pensé antes. Pero me alegra que aun así, en el mundo Saint Seiya, de peleas y traiciones, es muy bonito para mi te guste esta trama muy especial. No quiero sonar como vieja amargada, pero créeme, las traiciones del tipo que te duele, son de los que menos piensa. :( Pero basta de mis traumas y gracias por tu comentario. Y lo bueno todavía está por venir… así que no dejes de leer_

 _ **Hikari no kokoro:**_ _No eres rara, es algo que se te ocurrió. A parte, lo normal es muyyyyyy contextual. Jajaja, Sí, ese Pegaso aunque sea el protagonista es el menos popular ¬¬ quien lo diría, a mí tampoco me agrada como trata a las chicas, por eso este fic es una venganza uajajaja (Rio como bruja loca) Ok no, pero si una lección de vida para todos. Yo te doy ánimos para que hagas esa historia, y si ocupas ayuda, estoy aquí n.n Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste la historias._

 _ **Kaeri:**_ _Gracias por tus comentarios, ¡Claro que tus comentarios y de los demás hacen que yo sienta esas ganas de hacer un lugar en mi agenda para seguir! :) El drama todavía no empieza…. Auja auja auja (Otra vez mi risa de bruja estilo maléfica) Perdón, me fui, jaja pero intento ir de poco en poco, para que no meta todas mis ideas y que nos las termine desarrollando bien o que las deje inconclusas. Ese Seiya todos te lo describen como un joven simpático, dejando de lado el lado que mostró con Miho y Shaina, donde jamás les dejó en claro que él no las quería o algo. Espero que sigas esta lectura, y que cada que la leas te guste más, pues ustedes son una bonita animación :')_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **:**_ _Gracias por leer y (suspiro) intentaré no ser tan tan TAN imaginativa al momento de hacer el actuar de Seiya, que sí, hasta yo digo "Sí, lo hice muy malo" pero en el próximo capítulo verás que todo tiene un fin… sigue leyendo para que veas como todo tiene una razón (O eso creo yo) Gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas esta historias :)_

 _A los que no comentan y se reservan algo, lo invito a que juntos construyamos una historia bonita. Como siempre los invito a leer mi historia de "Luna" que es una historia que va de la mano con esta, por si solas se entienden, pero para complementarlas no está de mas_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

El dulce aroma a un desayuno casero hace que me levante de mi cama. Hace mucho tiempo que la mansión no tenía ese aroma, de comida hecha en casa.

Bajo poco a poco las escaleras, aún en pijama.

— ¡Buenos días, Saori! — Shun está cocinando un huevo frito y su esposa pica un poco de fruta.

— Buenos días. — bostezo un poco, aún casada por la discusión que tuve ayer. — ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tan agradable visita?, ¿Y los niños?

— Voy a acomodar esto en el comedor. Regreso. — Mei sale de la cocina con el tazón de fruta.

— Estamos muy preocupados por ti. Años de verte, y cuando lo hacemos estas esperando un hijo de un personaje muerto. Saori, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, me lastima ver que aún no confías en mí.

— No es eso, es... que soy pésima persona.

Ya no pude seguir fingiendo delante de aquella persona. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y me hinqué llorando mares. Se acercó a mí con mucho cariño y me abrazó fuertemente.

— Destruí una familia, sólo para buscar mi propia felicidad, y ni eso he logrado. ¿Por qué?

— Saori, no es sano que retengas toda esta tristeza, sólo logras lastimar tu alma. Pequeña, desahógate.

— El verdadero padre no está muerto, es... — De mi boca no pudo salir su nombre, en cambio otra ronda de lágrimas ahogaron mis palabras. Sólo podía esconder mi cara en su suave cuello, esperando que ya no preguntara.

— ¿Es Seiya? — Su mirada ha cambiado de semblante, se ha vuelto un poco dura. Estaba consciente que este momento llegaría, pero no estaba lista para ello. Se aleja un poco de mí, para poder verme a los ojos. Jamás pude notar en que momento pudo imitar la aterradora mirada de su hermano.

— Si... po... por favor... No... Me juzgues. — Digo algo temblorosa, tapando mis ojos con mis manos. Me siento tan desarmada y vulnerable.

— Nunca me atrevería a hacer tal cosa, no soy alguien para juzgarte. — Siento como su dulce mirada vuelve a su rostro y como me vuelve a abrazar fuertemente. En mi mejilla puedo sentir como el también derrama una lágrima silenciosa.

— Gracias. — logro susurrarle al oído.

En eso nos levantamos del piso y mientras él termina de cocinar yo le ayudo a Mei a acomodar la mesa. Terminamos de desayunar y Mei se despide de nosotros. Shun habla un instante a solas con ella antes de irse.

— Bien, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? — Su sonrisa sigue siendo la de un niño pequeño, a pesar de los años y los daños.

— No tienes que hacer todo esto. Preferiría que pases el fin de semana con tu familia. — le respondo sinceramente.

—Mei y los niños estarán ocupados en otras cosas. Además, hace mucho que no te veo y me gustaría ponerme al día en ciertos asuntos.

Pienso un poco en lo que mi amigo me acaba de ofrecer. Siendo sincera, hace algún tiempo no salgo de la Mansión y me he sentido sola. Solo he salido para verme con Seiya, pero más que relajarme esos instantes, solo me estresan y me entristecen.

—Hace mucho quiero ir al bosque, llevar mi marquilla y olvidarme de todo este infierno.

— Conozco uno muy cercano al área, es bonito y...

— No, a uno aún más lejano, uno desconocido para mí. —Interrumpí a mi amigo.

— Mmm, bien. Creo que tendré que hacer un par de llamadas para averiguar uno.

Le digo Tatsumi que haga lo necesario para que podamos usar el jet de la compañía. Emprendemos el viaje en el jet para ahorrar tiempo. Llegamos a Agios Nikolaos, un bosque ubicado en Grecia. Es un lugar precioso, rodeado de enormes árboles, un lago que es verdoso por la vegetación a su alrededor pero que se ha mantenido al margen de la civilización deforestadora

Bajamos del jet, un taxi nos aguarda en el aeropuerto. Llegamos al lugar, hay un par de cabañas y hermosos árboles de gran altura alrededor de ellas.

— Renta una cabaña, ya no tarda en llegar el ocaso, mientras iré a buscar un lugar para dibujar. —Dije mientras cargaba mi marquilla en la mano y un maletín con mis lápices y colores. Tenía demasiadas ganas de conocer aquella maravilla de la naturaleza, hace mucho que no convivía con la Tierra.

Camino con mucho cuidado, buscando el mejor ángulo para trazar el atardecer en el bosque. Hay una gran piedra, que uso como asiento para comenzar a bosquejar. Aquel cielo se empieza a tornar anaranjado y solo algunos rayos logran colarse entre las ramas de los árboles.

Escuché como una flecha era disparada no muy lejana de donde yo estaba. También se oían voces de mujeres charlando.

Estaba muy indignada al ver que había personas que no respetaban las áreas donde era prohibida la caza. Dejé mis cosas y fui de inmediato al lugar. ¿Cómo no pueden respetar y admirar estas maravillas de la madre Gea?

Detrás de un árbol observaba una muchacha con un vestido griego y cabellera dorada. Fui un poco más curiosa y me acerqué. Su figura era realmente perfecta, por un momento imaginé que era una bella ninfa que paseaba por el bosque.

— ¡Athena! — Una flecha rozó mi oreja, haciendo que un hilo de sangre brotara de ella. Con mi mano la revisé, pero enseguida voltee a ver a mi atacante.

— Artemisa, ¿Qué haces aquí?— digo algo confundida pero alegre con su presencia en este bosque. ¡Qué coincidencias del destino!

— Eso debería preguntar yo. Bajé para despejarme un poco. Mi padre me puso una niñera por lo que paso. — comenta sonriendo, se ve tienen muy buena relación

La chica sonríe se acerca a mí con paso débil y cabizbaja. Levanta un poco la cara, donde brotaban lágrimas sin cesar. No sé por qué, pero se inca a mis pies y me ve suplicante.

— ¿Cómo está el caballero de Fénix?— dice con las palabras entrecortadas por su llanto incesante

— Bien. ¿Por qué lloras?— la cuestiono, pues se me hace bastante extraño verla en ese estado

— ¿Pudo reencontrarse con su hermano?

—Si... Pero levántate, por favor— la ayudé a levantarse y después la abracé si tener un motivo fijo. Su expresión representaba gran alivio.

— Athena — habló Artemisa — Ella vivió con uno de tus caballeros, quisiera pedirte de favor que le hicieras venir.

Confirmé su petición con la cabeza y regresé a recoger mi marquilla y demás utensilios. Mientras estaba caminando vi como el cielo tomaba un azul oscuro y que había ausencia de la luna, pero las estrellas eran bastante brillantes que iluminaban mi camino. La idea que Ikki conociera a esa muchacha y que Artemisa estuviera de acuerdo en ese reencuentro no coordinaba en mi cabeza. Yo llegué a pensar que Artemisa estaba enamorada de Ikki.

— ¡Saori! ¿Dónde te metiste? — Me habla un poco alterado Shun, tomándome por los hombros en cuanto llego a la recepción

— Di una vuelta. Intenta comunicarte con Ikki, dile que me es de suma importancia su presencia en este instante. — digo un poco autoritaria, como suelo dirigirme a mis empleados.

— Sí. La cabaña esta allá. — Me señala una cabaña bastante grande y bonita a las orillas de aquel lago

Después de un largo rato intentando poder comunicarme con él, al fin contesta. Nuestra charla no fue más que para avisarle que lo quería ver de inmediato. Él solo aceptó y colgó de inmediato.

Llega al poco rato, con un traje pero con la camisa desfajada. Saluda a su hermano y a mí con gran desánimo.

—Tienes una visita muy importante. — digo mientras me dirijo con mis dos caballeros al bosque donde vi a Artemisa y a su dama de compañía.

Yo rezaba porque mi hermana siguiera ahí. Todo el camino estuve pensando en cuál era el motivo de Artemisa. Al poco rato, llegue a la conclusión que había puesto de pretexto a la muchachita para encontrarse con Ikki.

Al llegar al bosque, vi que mi hermana tenía los ojos cristalinos, aguantando el llanto.

La mujercita se arrojó a los brazos de Ikki sin poder contener su sollozo. Recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ikki y parecía no quererlo soltar jamás.

Ikki estaba completamente perplejo, estaba confundido. Después de parpadear un rato, la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente. La perplejidad de su mirada ingenua y su falta de emoción me hizo ver que la conocía de años y que él la creía muerta.

— Ikki, te extrañé. Todos los días rezaba por volverte a verte, sentirte nuevamente. Soy tan feliz que los dioses se hayan apiadado de mi — las palabras iban acompañadas de gruesas lágrimas.

La abrazó fuertemente, derramando una fiel lágrima. Ese reencuentro fue el de dos almas separadas por la crueldad de los humanos y de los dioses. Él no pudo contenerse y acercó su rostro al de la joven y la besó con mucha dulzura y cariño. Ambos se abrazaron e Ikki se permitió sollozar como ella.

Artemisa sonreía, conteniéndose. Se alejó un poco del clamor de ambos y comenzó a lanzar flechas hacía un pájaro que volaba cerca. Ambos comenzaron a platicar anécdotas del ayer y sus aventuras pasadas. Además de presentar a su pequeño hermano, mientras yo me acerqué hacía Artemisa.

— Hermana, yo pensé que sabías que Ikki vendría. Si lo hubiese sabido, yo...—Dije mientras la intenta abrazar. No sabía precisamente que sentimiento tener. Si estar feliz porque Ikki vio a su amada o estar triste por el desamor de mi hermana.

— No sabía que era el caballero del Fénix, mucho menos que fue el amor de Esmeralda y que ese sentimiento era recíproco. Sólo necesitaba saberlo... estar preparada para este golpe. —Dijo mientras rechazaba mi afecto. — Lo mejor será que me retire de aquí, necesito despejar mi mente. Gracias.

La detuve del brazo y sin desearlo las lágrimas salieron también de mi rostro, un llanto incontrolable y deseoso de salir desde hace algún tiempo.

—El amor ha acabado con nosotras, hermana. — Me da un abrazo y un beso en la frente. — Pero yo soy más fuerte que esto. Nada ni nadie va a derribar mi fuerza de voluntad ni va a doblegar mi corazón. Desde el mito nadie ha logrado hacerse dueño de mi corazón. Dile a Esmeralda que la espero mañana temprano en mis aposentos.

Se va y me deja con un sabor agrio en la boca. Me sentí culpable de haber ocasionado tal encuentro. Pero… Eso hizo feliz a Ikki, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y mi señora? — Me cuestiona Esmeralda, con los ojos llenos de alegría y emoción.

— No se sentía bien del todo. Quiso descansar un poco

— ¿Usted sabe quién es el afortunado que tiene a mi señora pensando todo el día? ¡Me muero por conocerlo, ella merece vivir el amor!

— No lo sé, pero lo que dices es cierto. Ella merece vivir el amor, como todos. Pero hay cosas que un mortal no lograría comprender. Ser un dios no es nada sencillo. — Mi tono de voz es bastante grosero, pero no me interesa eso en ese momento — Ella te espera mañana en sus aposentos.

Empiezo a caminar sola en ese espeso bosque. Sigo sollozando, pensando en que el destino es bastante cruel con nosotros. ¿Por qué la felicidad es tan difícil de conseguir para mí?

Sé que lo que he hecho en el pasado ha sido bastante cruel pero todo lo hice con las mejores intenciones del mundo. ¡Jamás he querido que mis caballeros peleen por mí! Eso sería bastante abusivo de mi parte. Todas las batallas que puedo las libro sola, con mi solo cosmos.

— ¡Saori! — Escucho que Shun empieza a gritarme, buscándome. Enciendo mi cosmos para que le sea sencillo hallarme.

Cuando me alcanza, viene acompañado de Ikki y veo que Ikki tiene los ojos rosados y un semblante triste.

— ¿Y la chica? — Cuestiono algo preocupada por no verla, pensé que querría pasar la noche con su amado.

— ¿Por qué te viniste sin avisarnos? Me preocupe bastante. Entiende, Saori. ¡Estas embarazada! No puedes andar por ahí sin que nos preocupemos por tu bienestar y del niño. — Shun intenta desviar la plática hacía otro rumbo.

Nos apresuramos a llegar a la cabaña. Nadie menciona algo, todo es terriblemente incómodo.

Una vez adentro, Shun dice que él y su hermano compartirán cama y que yo tendré una para mí sola. Una vez dicho eso, salió para buscar algo de comer en aquella cabaña.

No me había puesto a pensar en lo hermosa que era por dentro la cabaña. Un estilo bastante hogareño. Con una sala alrededor de una fogata y con una alfombra en el piso. Un comedor de madera rústica y dos habitaciones muy acogedoras.

Me siento en el sofá y reviso mi celular. Por la malísima señal del lugar, me dice que esta fuera de servicio mi línea. Espero que por eso él no me haya marcado ni mandado un mensaje preocupado por mí y mi hijo.

Ikki se sienta a un lado mío y me mira como ausente.

— ¿Qué paso con Esmeralda? — Le pregunto curiosa por su respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasó con el papá de tu hijo?

— Ja — Suelto un bufido algo irónico ante su sarcasmo — Pues no mucho. Por eso decidí escaparme de aquel lugar que me recuerda a él. En verdad tuviste razón todas las veces que me dijiste que era una egoísta

— Le dije a Esmeralda que la amé demasiado, tanto que hasta hace una semana su recuerdo ardía dentro de mí ser. Pero me he vuelto a enamorar de otra persona. Sé que es imposible que ella logre enamorarse de un pobre imbécil como yo, pero siento que la amo

— Ikki… yo… no sé qué decirte. Que estúpida suerte tenemos en el amor, ¿No? — me recuesto sobre uno de sus hombros, como si fuera una almohada.

— Pero yo si tengo varios consejos que darte respecto al padre de ese niño. Simplemente déjalo. Tú mereces alguien mejor que ese patán que nunca se ha enorgullecido de tener a una mujer como tú a su lado. — Su mirada se cruza con la mía y siento que me ve con cara de decepción.

— No es tan fácil como supones. Hay más cosas que debo valorar antes que…

– ¿Antes de tu dignidad como persona? No, Saori. Tú necesitas un hombre que vele siempre por ti, que te proteja. Y…— Da un gran suspiro. Uno de sus brazos me rodea y me abraza. — Sabiendo que lo mío con Artemisa jamás podrá ser, déjame intentar hacer una familia contigo

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Nunca imaginé que él podría proponerme tener una familia con él. Dentro de mí varias cosas se revuelven y miles de cosas que podrían salir mal vienen a mi imaginación. Pero sé que su oferta tiene un motivo más fuerte

— No me malinterpretes – Dice bastante sereno — Yo no te amo ni nada por el estilo. Te tengo gran aprecio y todo eso, pero la idea que ese niño nazca y sufra lo mismo que Shun y yo pasamos por la ausencia de un padre que nos defendiera y más adelante la pérdida de mi madre me aterra, Y si está en mis manos poder hacer algo por ese niño, lo haré.

— Necesito pensarlo bastante. Pero gracias. Y respecto a Artemisa, no estés tan seguro que ella no te quiere. Siendo franca, creo que has llegado a enamorarla, pero tiene miedo de abrir su corazón. Simplemente tenle paciencia.

El sueño me envuelve con el calor del fuego y me quedo dormida en unos instantes. He decido por fin dejar al tonto de Seiya.

Ya estando en mi 5to sueño, mi teléfono comienza a sonar bastantes veces. Me levanto del hombro de Ikki, quien igual despierta de su sueño. Revisé el celular y tenía 54 llamadas perdidas de Seiya, 23 de Hyoga, 15 de Shiryu y 23 de Mei. Me espanté mucho al notar tantas llamadas y que sólo una pudiera entrar. Descuelgo la llamada de Hyoga

— ¿Hola? ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Saori! Estamos en el hospital. Seiya tuvo un accidente en el auto. Según me cuenta salió a pasear con su familia a un río y de regreso estaba discutiendo con Miho y chocó contra un árbol. Él salió con unos cuantos rasguños, pero Miho y la niña están graves. Y Miho pide verte, por favor llega de inmediato

— Si, no se preocupen, yo salgo en un rato. Shun e Ikki están conmigo. Vamos en seguida, cuida de todos, Hyoga. — Escucho como buscan a la familia Kido y el sonido de que Hyoga colgó la llamada.

Dentro de mí me siento culpable. Yo pensando que no me marcaba por necedad pero fue porque estaba en el hospital por su familia. Las lágrimas brotaban por la preocupación.

Vi a los ojos de Ikki, el cual estaba pálido al ver mi reacción. Le conté y fuimos por Shun, quien ya había tardado en la recepción. Llegamos a aquel lugar y vimos que charlaba con el señor.

— Shun, tenemos que irnos, en el camino te cuento que paso — Digo tratando de mantener mi tono de voz sereno y sin derramar una sola lágrima para no preocuparlo de más.

Me pregunto de que querrá hablar Miho conmigo. ¿Estaban discutiendo por mí? ¿Él le habrá confesado que el hijo que espero es de él? Espero que esa discusión no sea por mi culpa, sino jamás me lo perdonaré.

 _ **Notas:**_ _Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! No se pierdan otro capítulo de esta historia, aunque escriba poco frecuente :( En serio un GRAN DISCULPA, pero muchas cosas han pasado en mi mente_

 _ **Kaeri:**_ _Gracias por seguir comentando :') gracias a tus comentarios sé que debo finalizar esta historia. Intentaré actualizar más seguido. Ya pensé el final, sólo falta redactarlo. No creo que se vea venir el final, o eso espero._

 _ **Danimel:**_ _Muchas gracias por tu comentario ;) y es agradable ver que desde Brasil leas esta humilde historia. ¡No dejes de comentar!_

 _ **zabitamt1975:**_ _Gracias por leer y la molestia de dejar un comentario. También agradezco mucho la idea que me diste. Sí, de hecho había pensado algo parecido, pero para el final tengo un súper giro argumenta dramático :p Bueno, no tanto así, pero espero que sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión_

 _A los que no comentan, los invito a hacerlo. También a que lean mi historia de Luna, que va de la mano con esta historia_


End file.
